1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to remote power management systems, and more particularly to uploading and downloading user configuration information in bulk to avoid time-consuming and tedious power-manager configuration dialogs and scripts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remotely located power managers at network equipment centers typically need to be configured by either the installer or network administrator. When only a few power controllers and options are being handled, such configuration management is next to trivial. But large network server farms, hotels, and other concentrated-equipment sites are being put in all around the world. The numbers of controlled equipment, and the numbers of sites can be overwhelming. Manually peeking and poking at the configuration from a network administrator's control panel is not very feasible for these major installations.